This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Termites are eusocial insects that live in colonies that may number from several hundred to several million. Due to their wood-eating habits, many termite species can do great damage to unprotected buildings and other wooden structures. Their habit of remaining concealed often results in their presence being undetected until timbers are severely damaged and exhibit surface changes. Once termites have entered a building, they do not limit themselves to wood; they also damage paper, cloth, carpets, and other cellulosic materials.
Every year, large amounts of damage are done to homes, businesses, and other structures due to the eating habits of termites. As such, termites are commonly viewed as severe pests in many countries, because of the damage they can cause to structures and similar nuisances. Large amounts of money are spent every year on procedures (often involving harsh chemicals, e.g., insecticides) to prevent termite damage.
Apart from termites, wood structures (such as wood found in homes, businesses, and other structures) are also susceptible to rot. Often, rot is caused by one or more fungi. For example, a wood-decay fungus is a variety of fungus that digests moist wood, causing it to rot. Some wood-decay fungi attack dead wood, such as brown rot, and some are parasitic and colonize living trees. Various fungi consume wood in various ways. For example, some attack the carbohydrates in wood, and some others decay lignin. Wood-decay fungi can be classified according to the type of decay that they cause. The best-known types are brown rot, soft rot, and white rot. Different types of fungi cause these different types of rot: white-rot (Phanerochaete chrysosporium), brown-rot (Gloeophyllum trabeum), and soft-rot (Trichoderma reesei).
Unfortunately, currently there are no effective methods available for preventing damage to wood from termites (in the absence of the use of substances such as harsh chemicals) or rot that cause huge monetary losses to both plant related industries and the end users.